Quand Le Lion Rugit & Que Le Serpent Faibli
by Tite-Noune
Summary: La Guerre a prit fin mais malgrés ça, Drago se sent seul, désespérément seul . Ses parents sont en prison, il n'a plus d'amis, personne sur qui compter . Une jolie petite belette pourait-elle lui redonner le sourire ? Lemon & Yaoi ! RW
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Tite Noune

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persow appartiennet à JKR bien sûr !

**Rating:** Je vais mettre M puisqu'il y'aura une relation entre deux hommes ainsi qu'un ou plusieurs lemon au fil de l'histoire .

**Résumé:** La Guerre a prit fin mais malgrés ça, Drago se sent seul, désespérément seul . Ses parents sont en prison, il n'a plus d'amis, personne sur qui compter . Une jolie petite belette pourait-elle lui redonner le sourire ?

**Note:** Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire un grand merci à **Midwintertears**, car c'est grâce à elle et surtout ses quatre superbes fics que je suis totalement et irrémédiablement tombée sous le charme du couple Ron/Drago ! Je vous conseille tout particulièrement Rien que pour toi et Match inamical, qui m'ont totalement faite fondre .

Ensuite . Je tiens à préciser que cette fic prend compte des sept tomes, sauf que Fred n'est pas mort (Je peux pas me résoudre à tuer mon roux TT) et que bien évidemment, Ron & Hermione n'ont pas fini ensemble !

Je tiens également à dire que compte tenu de la façon dont à été dirigé Poudlard avec Snape, l'année précédente n'a pas été prise en compte ce qui fait que tous les élèves ont en quelque sorte redoublés ! Je suis chiante je sais, mais ça collait mieux à mon histoire ! xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Prologue**

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, un jeune homme réfléchissait . Un très beau jeune homme . Ni trop petit, ni trop grand, il devait avoisiner le mètre soixante quinze, peut être un peu plus . Il avait un corps svelte, mais tout de même finement musclé . Sa peau pâle, presque blème faisait incroyablement bien ressortir les deux magnifiques perles grises qui en cet instant fixaient le plafond . Il avait de jolies petites mains, de jolis petits pieds, un joli petit nez . Deux jolies lèvres rosées . Des cheveux blonds platines qui lui arrivaient désormais presque aux épaules . Oui, Drago Malefoy était un beau garçon, un très beau garçon même . Et il le serait sans doute encore plus, si ses yeux ne criaient pas de désespoir, si un joli petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, s'il était heureux tout simplement ...

Pourtant, heureux, il aurait dû l'être . La Guerre avait pris fin, Voldemort avait été à jamais anéanti, la vie avait enfin pu reprendre son cours, et demain, il retournait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année . Il aurait dû être heureux oui, heureux de savoir que plus jamais aucun Mangemort ne viendrait élire domicile dans le Manoir des Malefoy, contrairement à l'an passé . Heureux à l'idée de bientôt retrouver ses amis . Mais des amis, il n'en avait plus . La fin de cette Guerre n'avait pas eu que de bons côtés, ça non . La famille Malefoy, qui autrefois avait été respectée de tous, était aujourd'hui la plus rejetée d'Angleterre . Les familles de Mangemorts considéraient désormais les Malefoy comme des traitres à leur sang, en particulier Narcissa qui avait incontestablement été d'une aide capitale à la chute de Lord Noir, en faisant passer Harry pour mort . Ils avaient déjà perdu de leur sublime lorsque Drago s'était avéré incapable de tuer Dumbledore, et Narcissa avait donné le coup de grâce .

Les autres eux, persistaient à mépriser les Malefoy, et ce malgrès la fin de la Guerre et l'aide qu'ils avaient apporté . Demain, Drago se retrouverait donc seul sur la voie 9 3/4, seul dans le Poudlard Express, seul à Poudlard ... Certes, il avait toujours vécu plus ou moins seul, en tant que fils unique tout d'abord, mais aussi parce-que de véritables amis, il nen avait jamais eu . Personne à qui parler, se confier ... Mais ces deux derniers mois avait été pire que tout . Du jour au lendemain, il s'était purement et véritablement retrouvé sans le moindre repère . Son père avait écoppé de dix ans ferme à Azkaban, et sa mère de trois . Car même s'ils avaient délaissé Voldemort avant la fin de la Guerre, leurs actes passés n'en étaient pas moins restés impunis . Quand à Drago, on l'avait tout bonnement jugé "irresponsable de ses actes" . Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, et il était évident que sa façon d'agir avait été causée par la peur que son père et son ancien "Maître" lui aspiraient .

Drago vivait donc seul au Manoir depuis deux mois, même un peu plus . Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir à revivre mentalement ce qu'il avait subi ici pendant près d'une année chaque fois qu'il passait d'une pièce à l'autre . Mais il n'avait nulle part où aller, personne n'aurait voullu de lui . Il aurait été rejetté, renié de tous les côtés, il le savait . Alors il était resté ici, dans sa chambre la plupart du temps . A lire, à réfléchir ... Et demain le cauchemard continuerait, il verrait tous ces regards indignés, dégoûtés, écoeurés se tourner vers lui . Il serait hué, insulté de tous les côtés . Un véritable calvaire, qui ne faisait que commencer ...

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Vous voulez la suite ? Non ? Oui ? Reviews please ! _Smile_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Tite Noune

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persow appartiennet à JKR bien sûr !

**Rating:** Je vais mettre M puisqu'il y'aura une relation entre deux hommes ainsi qu'un ou plusieurs lemon au fil de l'histoire .

**Résumé:** La Guerre a prit fin mais malgrés ça, Drago se sent seul, désespérément seul . Ses parents sont en prison, il n'a plus d'amis, personne sur qui compter . Une jolie petite belette pourait-elle lui redonner le sourire ?

**Note:** Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir, et en plus ça motive ! Je tiens également à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais entre la panne d'inspi, mon insatisfaction personnelle qui m'a poussé à réecrire ce chapitre une bonne demi douzaine de fois, et mon merveilleux ordinateur qui s'éteind quand bon lui semble et qui m'oblige à reprendre l'écriture à l'endroit où j'avais enregsitré pour la dernière fois, il m'a fallu près d'une semaine à rédiger ce premier chapitre ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, moi je m'en vais à la rédaction du second chapitre . Biz . Noune .

**Réponses aux Reviews:** _Shinigami_ - Voilà la suite tant attendue, et oui ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que le prologue ! :) Et merci pour tes encouragements !

_Babou_ - Je suis contente de voir que le début t'as plus, en espérant que ça se confirme avec le premier chapitre ! C'est vrai que le couple Drago/Ron est tout chou :3 . Merci de ton soutient et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D

_Nitya_ - Je suis flattée, j'ai même droit à des applaudissements ! Je vais finir par ne plus passer les portes si ça continu ! Merci de ton compliment et voilà la suite tant attendue ! ;)

_Midwintertears_ - Kyaa ! Mon idole ! -w- Hum, pardon . Je pète mon câble toute seule, la chaleur sans doute . xD En effet, pauvre petit Drago tout malheureux, le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en baver, mais je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même dans ce premier chapitre ! J'aurais moi même une petite question, à quand ta prochaine Os/Fic ? :D

_Gwendolyn Jedusor Black_ - Merci pour ta review Mam'zelle, et voici (enfin) la suite, qui j'espère te plaira ! Biz .

_yezel_ - Heureuse de voir à quel point ce début t'as plu, et encore mille excuses pour avoir tant tardé ! Par pitié, ne me tue pas, mais personnellement, je vois plus Ron comme étant le dominant que le dominé ! xD Mais, après tout, Drago pourrait très bien prendre le dessus de temps en temps . Idée à creuser !

_Anonyme_ - Merci du compliment, en espérant que ce premier chapitre te plaise à toi aussi ! :D

_gag15_ - J'ai l'impression de me répeter mais qu'importe ! xD Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre ne te décevra pas ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Des petits, des grands, des gros, des minces, des jeunes, des vieux, des blonds, des bruns, des roux, des hommes, des femmes, des garçons, des filles, des parents, des enfants, des adolescents, des adultes, des bambins ... Des sorciers . Le quai de la gare était tout bonnement plein à craquer, comme à chaque rentrée d'ailleurs . Le Poudlard Express s'imposait dans toute sa splendeur, crachotant sa fumée, près à partir d'ici quelques minutes . Les embrasades de dernières minutes, une dernière étreinte, un dernier sourire, un léger signe de la main, et les élèves embarquaient pour Poudlard, laissant leurs familles derrière eux jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, au moins .

Sa valise en mains, Drago avançait d'un pas traînant, à la recherche d'un wagon libre, où personne ne viendrait le déranger . La mine sombre, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention aux adieux déchirants des nombreuses familles venues accompagnées leurs enfants jusqu'ici . Lui, était seul . Ses parents avaient _toujours _été là le jour de la rentrée . Mais pas aujourd'hui . Soudainement, le Serpentard se stoppa, brutalement tiré de ses pensées par un premier année qu'il avait failli bousculé . S'excusant brièvement, le petit garçon continua son chemin, alors que Drago trouvait enfin un compartiment de libre, espérant que personne ne vienne le déranger durant le voyage . Arrivé à hauteur des filets, il commença à soulever sa valise, chancelant sous le poids de celle-ci .

_Et merde ! Ce truc là est bien plus lourd que ce que je croyais ! _

Maugréant toutes sortes de malédictions possibles et immaginables à cette maudite valise qui décidement lui donnait pas mal de fil à retordre, le jeune Malefoy ne prêta pas attention aux quelques élèves qui passaient à côté de lui, aussi fut-il plus que surpris lorsqu'il senti quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et l'aider à hisser son bagage dans le filet . Il fit alors volte face et ouvrit grands les yeux, son regard fixé sur le rouquin qui s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie du wagon, sans même jeter un oeil derrière lui . Geuh ?! Depuis quand Weasley se montrait-il aussi sympa avec lui ? Bon certes, il n'avait fait que l'aider à ranger sa valise, mais tout de même, c'était bien de RONALD WEASLEY dont on était entrain de parler là ! Vous avez déjà vu un Weasley rendre un service à un Malefoy vous, et vice et versa ?! C'est bien ce que je pensais . Voilà donc pourquoi le Serpentard en resta sincèrement estomaqué une dizaine de secondes, avant de finalement laisser échaper un léger et presque inaudible :

- Merci .

Le rouquin s'arrêta alors, esquissant un geste comme s'il allait faire ou dire quelque chose, avant de finalement changer d'avis et de continuer son chemin, sans piper mot . Perplexe, le jeune Malefoy secoua la tête, chassant la belette de ses pensées . Il s'installa alors sur la banquette, se recroquevillant près de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de se faire le plus petit possible . Et oui, il était bel et bien révolu le temps où Drago Malefoy passait ses journées à se pavaner devant les autres, accompagné de ses deux inséprables gorilles ...

* * *

Un calvaire . Voilà à quoi ce résumait la journée d'hier . La rentrée avait été un désastre total, un véritable fiasco . Et comme il s'y était attendu, ses camarades de Serpentard n'avaient pas été des plus tendres . Et ceux qu'il avait un jour considéré comme ses "amis" l'avaient bien gentiment remis à la place qui était désormais la sienne, soit un traitre . Seule Parkinson était restée la même, et avait passé sa soirée à s'aglutiner à lui tel un pot de glue . A vomir . Tous des cons .

- Malefoy, je peux m'asseoir ?

Bon oké, pas tous . Theodore Nott . Lui, c'était encore une autre histoire . Comme ça avait été le cas depuis le début de leur scolarité, le brun l'avait tout bonnement ignoré . Theodore, c'était tout un mystère . Lui aussi était un fils de Mangemort . Sauf que lui n'avait jamais fait parti de l'anciennement "bande à Malefoy", n'avait pas été membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale quelques années plus tôt, et ne passait pas la plupart de ses journées à se pavaner dans les couloirs en insultant tout le monde à tord et à travers . Ajoutons à cela qu'il était en totale contradiction avec la façon de penser de son père, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à se dire : Que fouttait-il à Serpentard ? En même temps, il n'avait pour autant, jamais pris le parti de Potter et ses deux acolytes . Ce mec était tout bonnement incompréhensible . Une véritable énigme .

- A ta guise .

Le brun pris place à côté de lui, alors que la nouvelle Prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Madame Agora, refermait la porte de la salle après que les derniers arrivants soient entrés . S'ensuivit alors une heure de cours plus ou moins soporifique, puisque lors de ce premier cours, la jeune femme ne fit que leur expliquer ses méthodes de travail, la façon dont elle notait les devoirs et tout le blabla qui allait avec .

* * *

S'ennuyant ferme, Ron se mit à griffoner des petits dessins sans queue ni tête sur son parchemin . Son attention sur le Professeur Binns qui leur racontait une énième histoire de Guerre entre Gobelins et Sorciers s'était faite la malle depuis un certain temps déjà . En clair, il avait complètement décroché . Quelle idée de les faire commencer par un cours d'Histoire de la Magie en première heure le lundi matin aussi ! Et après rebelotte, double cours de Potions avec les Serpentard ! Deux heures à rester enfermer entre les quatre murs d'un horrible et sombre cachot ! Non vraiment, la vie était parfois bien injuste .

A ses côtés, Harry lui, avait opté pour la méthode finissage de nuit sur son pupitre, alors qu'Hermione réussissait miraculeusement à se montrer captivée, comme toujours d'ailleurs . Et beh, ça allait être long . Une moue dubitative sur le visage, le rouquin retourna à son occupation première . Et l'heure s'écoulait, lentement, très lentement . Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la sonnerie ne finisse par retentir, libérant les élèves d'un cours qui avait été des plus soporifiques .

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il rangea ses affaires, pris son sac et sortit rapidement de la salle, attendant ses deux meilleurs devant la porte . Lorsqu'enfin, Harry et Hermione l'eurent rejoint, tous trois prirent alors la direction des cachots, où ils allaient y être enfermer pendant deux bonnes heures, à leur grand désespoir . Et tandis qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, des bruits plus ou moins étranges attirèrent soudainement leur attention . Un mélange de rires, de cris, de gémissements ... Les sourcils froncés, Ronald jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux meilleurs amis . Un seul regard leur suffit pour que le trio se précipite vers la nature de tout ce boucan .

Ils ne furent pas déçus . Non loin d'eux se trouvait une foule importante, composée presque exclusivement de Serpentard . Et au milieu de cette foule se déroulait un spectacle dès plus troublant . Theodore Nott semblait tenter de se libérer de l'emprise de Blaise Zabini, le maintenant fermement par la taille, tandis que Drago Malefoy se retrouvait allongé par terre, recroquevillé sur lui même, entrain de se faire ruer de coups par nuls autres que Crabbe et Goyle . Tout ceci ponctué par les rires et gloussements des autres Serpentard . Non, impossible . Y'avait un sérieux bug dans le système . Les yeux de Ron étaient sans aucun doute entrain de lui jouer un sacré tour, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication .

- Zabini lâch-

Tout en s'égosillant, Theodore avait réussi à se défaire de la prise de son "bourreau" . Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier lui attrapa violement le poignet pour lui faire une clef de bras, et la fin de sa phrase fût étouffée par un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'un horrible craquement se faisait entendre . Il avait visiblement le poignet cassé . Ron eut tout juste le temps de voir une longue crinière brune lui passer sous le nez, avant qu'Hermione ne se précipite sur Zabini et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout du couloir d'un simple coup de baguette .

Les hostilités étaient lancées .

A leur tour, Ron et Harry sortirent leur baguette, accourant vers les deux armoires à glace qui n'avaient pas cesser de frapper Malefoy . Un instant plus tard, Crabbe tombait par terre tête la première, rigide comme un bloc, sous l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus lancé par Harry . Ron lui, n'eut pas cette chance . A la vue de son compagnon hors service, Goyle s'était aussitôt retourné et, avec une agilité des plus déconcertantes pour un gorille tel que lui, avait frappé le Gryffondor de son poing en plein thorax . Plié en deux, suffoquant et crachotant, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un second coup s'abbatit sur lui, le laissant chancelant .

De son côté, Hermione avait voullu prêter main forte à Ron, puisque Harry, actuellement en plein duel avec Miles Bletchley, ne pouvait pas s'en charger lui même . Sauf qu'en cours de route, Millicent Bulstrode lui attrappa brutalement les cheveux, avec une telle sauvegarie que ses jambes fléchirent sous le choc, et la jeune fille se retrouva sur les genoux, se débattant furieusement, sous les gloussements hystèriques de l'autre élève .

- Stupéfix !

La Serpentard s'effondra au sol, raide comme un piquet . Hermione leva alors les yeux, fixant Theodore d'un air complètement eberlué, alors que celui-ci lui tendait sa main valide pour l'aider à se relever . Une fois sur pieds, elle remercia rapidement le jeune homme avant de balayer la pièce d'un regard, cherchant à évaluer la situation . Harry était toujours aux prises avec Bletchley, Ron avait réussi à se relever, et Goyle pointait sa baguette sur un Malefoy des plus mal en point, un rictus mauvais fiché sur son gros visage .

- Endoloris !

- Protego !

Un voile blanc, presque transparent, se forma alors entre Malefoy et Goyle, et le sort de ce dernier fut aspiré par le sortilège de protection . Ron pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Goyle lui même et le stupéfixa .

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves firent volte face, alors que le Professeur Agora venait de sortir de sa salle de cours, alarmée par le bruit . Profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, Harry en profita pour le désarmer, et un lourd silence s'abbatit dans le couloir, alors que leur Professeur s'avançait vers le milieu de la foule à grands pas, furibonde . Hermione lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé, puis leur Professeur leur ordonna à elle, Harry, Ron, Theodore et Drago d'aller à l'infirmerie .

Drago, quasi-inconscient, étant incapable de se déplacer par lui même, Ron se porta volontaire pour s'en occuper . Le rouquin s'agenouilla près du blessé et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer . Le pauvre était dans un état pitoyable . Il avait de nombreux bleus sur le visage, et du sang avait coulé de son nez, sa lèvre, sa bouche et même à l'une de ses arcades sourcillières . Ces enfoirés ne l'avaient pas raté . Après avoir laissé un léger soupir franchir ses lèvres, il prit le blond Serpentard dans ses bras, et le petit groupe parti en direction de l'infirmerie .

- Ca vous arrive souvent, de vous entre-tuer de la sorte ? questionna Ron au bout d'un certain temps .

- Weasley, ton père travaille au Ministère . Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, les Malefoy sont considérés comme traîtres à leur sang au moins autant que ta propre famille !

- Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que s'en était fini de toutes ces conneries !

- Ron, les préjugés sur la pureté du sang datent de bien avant Voldemort ! Ce ne n'est pas parce-que Harry a réussi à le vaincre que les mentalités vont changées ! répliqua Hermione avec lassitude .

- Les gens sont vraiment trop stupides, conclut le rouquin .

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'infirmerie . En les voyant entrer, Mrs Pomfresh poussa un cri d'effroi, maugréant contre ces fichus élèves qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire de leur journée que de s'envoyer des sortilèges à tout va . Elle demanda à Ron de déposer le blond Serpentard sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, répara d'un coup de baguette le poignet cassé de Theodore et soigna rapidement les quelques petites blessures superficielles qu'arboraient les quatre adolescents . Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le petit groupe ressortit, alors que Pomfresh avait décidé de garder Drago jusqu'au lendemain .

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Ron n'avait de cesse de jeter de furtifs coups d'oeil à la table des Serpentard, se demandant pourquoi Malefoy ne s'y trouvait pas . Car même s'il préférait crever que de l'admettre, ce qui c'était passé hier l'avait bien plus chamboulé que ce qu'il n'aurait cru . Malefoy, ce garçon autrefois si arrogant, vaniteux, prétencieux, hautain, méprisant, orgueilleux, présomptueux, n'était aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'un adolescent rejeté par son propre milieu . Et désespérément seul . Au fond, Ron éprouvait de la pitié pour lui . Pire, de la compassion . Parce-qu'il le comprenait .

Lui savait ce que c'était de se faire insulter de traitre à longueur de temps . Lui savait ce que c'était de subir le regard, le dégoût, le mépris des autres . Lui savait ce que c'était de se sentir totalement inutile . Alors oui, il pouvait bien l'admettre, le triste sort du blond ne le laissait plus si indifférent . Il savait que de leur côté, Harry et Hermione pensaient la même chose . Putain de gentillesse Gryffondorienne qui les poussaient à s'inquiéter pour celui qui, quelques temps plus tôt, se trouvait encore être leur ennemi héréditaire .

- Je reviens .

D'un bond, Ron quitta la table des Gryffondor, sous le regard interrogateur de sa soeur et ses deux meilleurs amis . Il se précipita à la suite de Theodore Nott, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la Grande Salle . Arrivé dans le couloir, il l'interpella .

- Nott !

Le susnommé s'arrêta et se retourna, fronçant les sourcils .

- Je voulais juste savoir ... comment va Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard lança un regard effaré au rouquin, visiblement surpris par sa question .

- Il s'en remettra . Pomfresh a préféré le garder un peu plus longtemps pour plus de sûreté .

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin, plantant Ron au beau milieu du couloir .

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de ce premier chapitre . Vous voulez la suite ? Ou je la remballe ? xP


End file.
